


败北（三）

by irregularity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PTSD, 恶魔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularity/pseuds/irregularity
Summary: 忒修斯打仗回来，带回战争英雄头衔的同时，也带回了PTSD，逐渐崩坏，究竟是谁的错？





	败北（三）

英国，伦敦，斯卡曼德侯爵府邸。  
漫长的冬夜貌似永远都不会过去，连一年四季常绿的橡树看起来都病怏怏的，有点耐受不住今年这个寒冷又持久的冬天。可就算是这样，也只有植物还有一点生机了。刚下过一场大雪，把动物与人类的踪迹都遮盖得严严实实，包括死去的和尚未死去的。雪是一种极好的隔音物质，然而在这肃杀的冬夜，雪的存在把这种寂静又向死寂的悬崖边拖动了几步，死寂不代表死，但是也没差多少了。  
斯卡曼德侯爵府邸在夜里看起来，就是一个暗黑色的庞然大物。新月那几日，夜色尚且没有那么黑，可这个大房子却是沉默着的黑，毫无生机的黑。就像一个黑洞，把所有东西都吞噬进去，让他们在里面腐朽、消亡，连骨头都不吐，把一切美好的东西都拆吃入腹，最后跟它一起在漫长的岁月里渐渐死去。  
在这样寂静的巨兽身上，只有二楼一个房间透出些微的光来，光不是很稳，跳动着，是烛火。  
是这广袤的黑暗中唯一的一点光。  
这亮光的来源是一个巨大的卧室，就一个房间，比之前忒修斯住的房子整个儿都要大。卧室太大，烛火太小，只能照亮一小块区域，看不清卧室里面其他的装饰摆设，只有摆放烛台的一个柜子，以及柜子旁，对两个人来说过于巨大的床。  
“啊……”呻吟飘荡在暧昧的空气里。  
床帏撩起，隐约可见床上交叠着两个人影，烛光太暗，看不真切。  
“忒……忒修斯，慢一点……”伏在床上的人呜咽出声，只可惜声音太小，很快被淹没在肉体拍打声和粘腻的水声中，一丝一缕都没有飘进另一个人的耳朵里。或者说，听见了，但是那个人的动作没有任何改变。  
忒修斯跪在床上，上身板正，居高临下的看着身下的人。他身上多了一些伤口，大大小小，都不是致命伤，明明轻易就可以消除掉的疤痕却一直留着，像一只只眯缝着的眼睛，苛刻地审视着现下的一切。忒修斯双手掐着对方的腰，在那里捏出自己手的形状。他不知疲倦地挺动着，不断把自己送入对方体内。烛火太暗了，看不清他的表情，只有压在鼻腔里的喘息昭示着他正在做的事情。一件肮脏的，下流的，为人所不齿的事情。  
“忒修斯……别……”被侵犯的人想要稍微起身逃开一点，可每次都被忒修斯的大手钳制着拖回来。忒修斯把他上半身压在床上，只把臀部提起来，方便自己攻城略地。  
一滴汗水顺着忒修斯的额头流下，在睫毛处被阻挡了片刻，闪着烛火的红光滴落在下面那人雪白的背上，溅起无数细小的水花，然后在剧烈的摇晃中，和其他的汗水搅在一起，沿着脊柱的凹陷往下流，或者说，往上流，穿过蝴蝶骨构建的峡谷，到脖颈处才相互拉扯着滴落到床单上。  
忒修斯淡漠地看着这一切，他垂着眼，连火光都映不到里面。  
下面那人快到极限了，他把头埋进枕头，呻吟被顶撞得稀碎淹没在里面，攥紧床单的手骨节已经发白，双脚弓起用力踩进床垫里，可是毫无作用，他使不上劲，也逃脱不开。他浑身剧烈颤抖着射了出来，双腿持续性地痉挛，连带着身体里面也疯狂地收紧。忒修斯闷哼了一声，加快速度操弄起来，每一下都狠狠地破开肉壁直撞进最里面。这刺激太过了，身下的人已经被操得失去理智，不管不顾地叫了出来，随着一声高亢的尖叫，忒修斯把自己深深地埋进去，射出的精水冲击着内壁，享受着今晚最疯狂的触感。  
房间安静下来，烛心抖动一下之后，也安静了下来。  
忒修斯喘匀了气，就着插入的姿势伏低身体，胸膛靠上对方的背，把整个人都包裹在自己怀里。身下人细细地啜泣着，浑身都微微颤抖。忒修斯把头埋进对方颈窝，鼻腔里全是对方身上浅淡的丝柏香气。  
忒修斯吻了吻对方的耳廓，温柔地说：  
“别哭，阿尔忒弥斯。”

 

阳光穿过没有拉上窗帘的窗户，终于把整间屋子的全貌呈现在眼前。卧室里的内饰按照欧洲古典主义来装修，整体风格更偏向于哥特风，有种沉重又崩坏的观感。一应家具的颜色都偏深，连床帏都是藏青的，层层叠叠挽起处更像是不怎么纯正的黑。  
深蓝色的天鹅绒大床上，忒修斯被阳光唤醒。他的瞳仁也是蓝色的，比被铺的颜色浅一些，是大海的颜色，或者说，纽特更喜欢说的，是天空的颜色，永远澄澈、清明，如果笑起来，就是荡漾的海水，是令人沉醉的温情。  
但是不一样了。  
天空弥漫着阴霾，海面酝酿着风暴。  
忒修斯一睁开眼就不自觉地拧起眉头，梦里不是温柔乡。  
梦里的东西他都看腻了，可并不代表他就喜欢看。  
那些回忆在白天不会出现，但是会肆无忌惮地爬上忒修斯的床，梦里的怪物变化各异，只是有几张脸永远都不会缺席。  
忒修斯盯着床边柜子上的烛台出神，上面的蜡烛已经燃烧殆尽，在谁都不知道的时候“倏然”熄灭。关于昨晚最后的记忆是什么呢？忒修斯努力回想。对了，是纽特，没错，是纽特，是他无力地伏在忒修斯肩膀上，一声声，像刚出生的猫咪一样微弱的“忒修斯”。  
怀里的棕色脑袋动了动，往忒修斯的方向又挪了几分。  
小孩的肩膀和曲线优美的脖颈都露在被子外面，在深色被面的衬托下，显得格外白皙。  
恶魔的恢复能力还真是不赖，忒修斯低头去找，他记得昨晚在纽特的颈侧留下了一个非常深的吻痕，几乎是用牙咬破了皮肤，现在却只剩下一点粉红色的痕迹了。他用大拇指摩挲那块印记，有点酸涩地想，到晚上这里就又什么都没了。  
他的手逐渐覆盖上天鹅的曲颈，拇指和其他四指分开，拢出一个半圆，脆弱的脖子镶嵌其中，完美地契合在一起。  
“如果就这样收紧的话……”忒修斯忍不住想。冰冷的皮肤与男人宽厚温暖的大手贴得那么紧，如果再紧一点，再紧一点……  
床上的两具躯体都悄无声息。最后，忒修斯把被子拉上来盖住纽特整个身体，在他的头发上落下一个吻。  
“我们……究竟是怎么走到这步田地的？”忒修斯喃喃自语。  
而此时半张脸都埋在被子里的纽特，缓慢地睁开眼，又缓慢地合上。

 

战争是在去年冬天，圣诞节前一个星期的时候打响的。纽特目送忒修斯离开的时候还是十二月初，嗅嗅的小宝宝还有两个没有起名字。圣诞节的时候，纽特收到了忒修斯寄来的一封信，说可以管那只黑色的叫“黑麦粗面包”，以此来纪念他在战场上糟糕的伙食情况。另一只小家伙还一直都没有名字，忒修斯说他会在下一封来信时把名字起好，可是南部的信件再也没有来过。纽特从冬天一直等到夏天，才终于在月痴兽【1】第六次出来跳舞的夜晚等来了一个疲惫憔悴的忒修斯。  
忒修斯什么都不说，在家里睡了一晚上，第二天就起身去魔法部。虽然他还是像以前一样对纽特笑，但是看起来就是不一样了。纽特不知道原因，也没有问。一周之后，老侯爵的葬礼如期举行，忒修斯像往常一样，主持葬礼，招待客人，处理事务，然后牵着纽特的手搬进了斯卡曼德侯爵府邸。  
侯爵府邸好大，比忒修斯以前在山坡上的小房子大很多，但是旁边没有森林，也没有长满杂草野花的小山坡。波比【2】来的第一天就又飞回去了，看起来，比起仆人送上的雪雕尸体，他更喜欢活蹦乱跳的莫特拉鼠【3】。纽特在修剪整齐的花园里给嗅嗅和她的孩子们找了个新家，然后把忒修斯送给他的金加隆银西可都给他们铺上。  
之后他还带忒修斯来看过，不过忒修斯只是摸了摸他的头，然后问他还要不要金加隆。  
纽特发现，忒修斯不如以前那么爱笑了。  
他的工作量翻了一番，在住进大房子的头一个月里，纽特几乎没有见过他。后来稳定了一点，早出晚归，不过至少早饭和晚饭的时候可以见到。忒修斯依旧在魔法部工作，作为首席傲罗，这算是对他能力的肯定以及给战争英雄以应有的提携。  
不过忒修斯看起来一点都不开心。  
纽特曾经问过他，为什么不开心。当时忒修斯半躺在沙发上，睁开眼无奈地问他，“有这么明显吗？”纽特点点头。于是忒修斯有些懊恼地嘟囔，如果连纽特都看得出来的话，那就难怪别人都变得更怕他了。说着还故作轻松地捏捏纽特的脸问他，平时板着脸会不会看着更英俊一点。  
纽特记得，当时他捧着忒修斯的脸对他说：“忒修斯很英俊，忒修斯别哭。”然后忒修斯的笑脸就垮了下来。那天晚上，纽特坐在沙发里，让忒修斯把脸埋在自己肚子上，就这样呆了一晚上。后来他睡着了，再醒来时已经是第二天早上，他在自己房间里，而忒修斯已经去上班了。  
这样的日子也没有持续多久。  
当纽特养在卧室里的蒲绒绒开始换上过冬的厚毛时，忒修斯的脾气渐渐地变得没有那么好了。他有时候会盯着一个地方发呆，但又突然暴躁起来把什么东西摔在地上。有一次他看纽特看出了神，看得纽特都有点不好意思了，可是下一秒突然就从椅子里站了起来，打碎了一只茶杯，然后一脸难以置信地往后退，直到撞到了书柜才停下来。  
忒修斯需要抱着纽特才能安定下来的次数越来越多，时间也越来越长。可是他什么都不愿意说。  
冬天降临，夜晚变得漫长  
在又一个十二月初的某个晚上，忒修斯抱着纽特躺在他过分大的床上，把头搁在纽特的肩膀上，看起来比纽特更像个孩子，他磨蹭着纽特的脸，然后轻声问道：“阿尔忒弥斯，你说过你愿意为我做任何事，这句话还算数吗？”  
纽特用他已经困得有些懵的脑子想了想这句话的意思，然后笑着说：“算啊，只要是忒修斯说的，让我做什么都可以。”  
“谢谢你，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
“我想要你。”

 

TBC

 

【1】月痴兽   
魔法部分类级别：XX   
月痴兽是一种非常腼腆的动物，只是在月圆的晚上才从洞穴里出来。它的身体淡灰色，滑溜溜的，头顶上鼓着两只圆圆的眼睛。它还有四条细长的瘦腿，四只扁平的大脚板。月痴兽从洞穴里出来后，会在偏僻无人的地方，沐浴着月光，用两条后腿表演复杂的舞蹈。人们认为，它的这些活动是交配前的序曲(而且会在麦地里留下复杂的几何图案，这让麻瓜们极为迷惑不解)。   
月光下，月痴兽的舞姿非常迷人，看到它的人时常有所收获，因为如果在日出之前把它那银色的粪便收集起来，以后再撒到魔法药草圃和花坛上，植物就会长得飞快，而且长得极其茁壮。世界各地都可见到月痴兽。   
【2】波比  
忒修斯母亲生前喜欢的鹰头马身有翼兽，由忒修斯照看，虽然他俩相看两生厌，直到纽特来了才有所好转。  
【3】莫特拉鼠   
魔法部分类级别：XXX  
莫特拉鼠是一种长相与家鼠相似的动物，生活在不列颠沿海地区。它的背上有一个海葵状的肿瘤。把这些模特拉肿瘤腌制后吃掉，它会增强你对恶咒和厄运的抵御力，可是过量食用会导致耳边生出难看的紫色头发。  
是波比喜欢的食物 。


End file.
